Iris Bay (S3-S1)
Iris Bay has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the first two Mummy films are taken into account in this continuity, although some liberties shown in the third film will taken as canon somewhat. Iris Bay is an original character created by Jack Bauer, but the basis comes from the Ardeth Bay character from the the first two Stephen Sommers Mummy films. Character History “For some reason, our family motto is live today, fight tomorrow. I guess it means, when there's heavy stuff going down live this day as the last day of your life then tomorrow you fight.” - Iris Bay Earlier Life Iris Bay was born on December 10, 1977 in New York City. Her family had been a loyal ally to the O'Connell family since Ardeth Bay, their patriarch and Iris’ grandfather, had helped the family’s patriarchs, Rick O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, after accidentally unleashed Imhotep, a mummy that awaken became undead and controlled vast powers. Ardeth, who like Rick (although he claimed it was something he didn’t believe in at the time), was a sacred Medjai warrior trained in keeping not letting the undead mummy come back to life and had helped Joseph’s grandparents in saving the world, twice. Since the late 1920s, the Bay family had become a loyal alley for the O'Connell family afterwards and assisted them when they needed the help. Iris had mainly grown up to be the childhood best friend for Joseph Richard O'Connell and in her spare time had trained to become a Medjai warrior herself. Iris and Joseph had gotten along rather quickly and grew up to be great friends with each other, even attending the same private schools with each other. The both of them even attended college together, and it was during the first few weeks of their freshman semester where they lost their virginity with each other. They never dated as Joseph noted that they probably shamed themselves if were to be together as a couple since best friends shouldn't date or have sex with each other. Only after a couple of years, Iris had passed all of her courses and said her good-byes with Joseph, whom still hadn’t finished his college courses. She then took a job as a waitress in New York City to financially sustain herself for the time being. During this time, Iris realized that she was more attracted towards women then with men, but she knew to some extend she was bisexual to Joesph only. While she worked as waitress, Iris had become to take an interest of two subjects. First, Iris had also begun to go to art exhibits and saw she had an eye for art, wanting to do this for a living. Second, Iris had begun to get into conspiracy theories and learn about of those during her off-time, attending classes, lectures and reading books about conspiracy theories. Iris tried to go on the dating scene once or twice, but she felt she knew that they couldn't date someone who was an art gallery owner and a conspiracy theorist. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Finding An Employee Regular Appearance Iris Bay stands at five foot three inches tall, and weighs about one hundred and eighteen pounds. She has a slim, average but curvy body type. She has long dark brown hair, almost black in color, and brown eyes, matching her medium brown skin complexion. Normally she wears expensive clothing, but Iris also wears comfortable clothing such as workout clothing. Notably Iris has a scar after having her appendix taken out at a young age. Category:Sacred Medjai Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers